In recent years, the price of electrical devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the size of electrical devices has continued to decrease. Further, electrical devices continue to increase in capability and convenience.
Decreasing prices and increasing capabilities of electrical devices has permitted modern devices to be conveniently used in homes and businesses. Many homes and businesses include multiple electrical devices to assist in everyday tasks. While these electrical devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. Moreover, these electrical devices consume electrical power. The ever-increasing cost of resources, such as electricity, may be a concern.
With more and more electrical devices being used in homes and businesses that consume more and more electrical power, improved control of electrical devices may be desirable. For example, improper control of an electrical device may result in device failures, increased costs or even hazards to a user. As illustrated by this discussion, improved control of electrical devices may be beneficial.